


Touch Deprivation

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Multi, Needy Castiel, Skin Hunger, Touch Deprivation, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean refuses to touch Castiel until the former angel is on the verge of tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Deprivation

Sometimes Dean will go an entire day without touching them, making them sit on opposite sides of the couch and carefully avoiding any skin-to-skin contact. Sam knows that it’s mostly for Castiel, because the former angel isn’t content unless he has a hand to hold or a warm body pressed against his side, and because Sam has spent most of his life refusing to fulfill his need for touch, only making contact with other living beings by accident or when he used to shake hands after an interview or in the heat of battle when the villain would wrap their hands around his throat.

 

Sam is surprised by how _hard_ it is to go a day without contact the first time Dean does it. By the end of the day, his skin feels too tight, crawling with little phantom aches and pains and crying out for a warm touch. He’s never been happier to curl up in bed next to Castiel as the littler man positively _wraps_ himself around him, as if he’s trying to crawl inside him.

 

Sam is more prepared the next time, but he’s still grateful when it’s over. While it gets easier for him every time, it seems to get harder and harder for Cas. The fifth time Dean declares the day a no-touch day, the former angel squirms through the entire experience, abortively reaching out in search of touch before he remembers he’s not allowed. He can’t keep his hands still, smoothing them over his thighs and running them through his hair and wrapping his arms around himself. He even gets up twice and takes a tentative step towards Dean before the demon stops him with a pointed look.

 

Dean only stops when Castiel is on the verge of crying, picking him up and arranging him in his lap as he sits next to Sam. They share Cas between them, passing him back and forth like a little lap dog, and Cas just _takes_ it, soaking in the contact like a starving man.

 

“You can’t go a day without someone touching you, can you, Cas?” Dean asks, and Cas doesn’t deny it because the demon is just stating facts. “You live on it. Hugs and cuddles and kisses and love. That’s all right, baby. My perfect needy little pet, I know how bad you need this, but you’re so beautiful when you’re desperate.” Castiel whimpers in agreement and Dean swallows the sound with an open-mouthed kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am still open to prompts, and am currently working on the wonderful prompts I've been given in previous installments.


End file.
